A Grissom Full Life A CSI Christmas Story
by PiperG
Summary: A response to the Christmas Challenge at GSRForeverOnline. Grissom is feeling sorry for himself at Christmas and someone shows him the way. Rated T for some mild language.


**This is a response to the Christmas Challenge at GSRForeverOnline**

**I didn't use a beta and I am sure there are some mistakes, so please, bare with me. I hope you will take the time to review too**

**

* * *

**

Christmas Eve alone, in Paris, at a bar and without his wife, Gil Grissom was miserable.

Signaling the bartender for yet another scotch on the rocks, he thought about his life. Family, friends, loves, enemies went through his mind. He wondered why in the hell his coworkers considered him a friend since he kept them all at arms length. He thought of Sara, his beautiful wife who should have married a man 20 years younger than himself so she could have a long life with him.

"This is bullshit." He thought to himself. "Why did I marry Sara? She so young. She's wasting her life with an old man."

Taking a sip, he thought of Brass. Jim Brass had been on the verge of being taken over by drink when his wife left him years ago. He's been there for him when needed and even took his bottle of whiskey away once. Brass had cried, chased wild women and then found out the child he raised wasn't his own and had run away to become a whore, all the while, Grissom stood by him. Now, here he sat, alone, drinking. The scotch burned his throat in a way that was satisfying. Looking at his glass, he thought "Why the hell not?" and ordered another double.

Grissom's thoughts went to Nick. Nick, who was a young kid when he came to work at the lab. Kind, soft-hearted and smart, Nick always looked up to Grissom and hung on his every word. Grissom thought of the time Nick was taken and buried alive. "It wouldn't have happened if I was a better boss, a better friend."

Over another double, Grissom thought of Catherine's divorce. She was sick of working herself to death and raising a toddler while her husband chased women and drank. Walking into the locker room, Grissom had found her crying and he offered to buy her dinner. She told him of all the troubles, of all the fears and her heartbreak. He told her he'd help in any way and she was doing a great job at the lab and that he was sure Brass would promote her soon. She had decided that night to divorce, but what if he hadn't stuck his nose in it? Would Eddie have grown up and would a marriage have been saved? Did he think that since he was all alone everyone should be?

While Grissom was at the bar eating nuts and drinking his double, he saw a young handsome man walk in and he was reminded of Warrick. Warrick, his favorite of them all, if he would have tired harder, paid closer attention, Warrick would still be alive. Did he listen to Warrick when he tried to talk about his problems? No, he didn't. He just thought he was being stupid and fought him every step of the way. Yes, if he would have been a better mentor, a friend, he'd still be alive.

"Why have I bothered? I am sure most people would be better off if he had never been born."

Two hours later, a very drunken Gil Grissom stumbled into his apartment in Paris. Fumbling with the keys, he opened the door to Hank who was thrilled to see his "Daddy."

"Later, Hank. I need to lie down."

The large boxer understood completely and laid down on his fluffy huge pillow and sighed.

Grissom, however, swayed and stumbled throughout the apartment, all the while taking off his clothes and stripping to his boxers. He finally found the large bed and fell on it-totally unconscious.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Snorting, fumbling, and arms flailing, Grissom tired to shut off the cursed alarm clock. It wouldn't stop. Ding! Ding! Ding! "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shut up!"

"Sorry, Gil, but I am here to show you a few things." a voice said to him.

"Who the hell are you? Get out of here now!"

"You say you wonder why your wife loves you, why your friends care, what you are doing with your life. I'm here to show you. So stand up, shut up, put your robe on and follow me!"

Grissom got up, walked slowly to the tall figure in front of him and looked up at his face. He looked familiar, but he couldn't put a name to the face. The unknown man grabbed Grissom's hand and said "Don't give me a hard time." and they were surrounded by fog.

"She said she never loved me. Told me that Ellie isn't mine. She left and took everything." Brass explained as he took another shot of Jack Daniels.

"Jim, you haven't been happy for a long time." Grissom said to his friend.

"What the hell is this? Hello!" Grissom said to the unknown man.

"I'm showing you your past, you moron. You need to shut up and watch."

"Can they see me?"

"No, Gil, they can't. Watch and learn." The man said.

"I'll cover your caseload and reports. Why don't you take off. Take a vacation. You need it." Grissom said softly.

"Gil. What am I going to do? Ellie is off somewhere and I'm worried about her. She's up to no good, I know, but still."

"I'll see if I can figure out where she is. Go. It'll be good for you. But."

"But what?" Brass asked.

"But stop the drinking."

"Gil. I don't have a problem." Brass said as he hiccupped

"Maybe not, but you are on your way. Rest. Meet people. Have fun. Do you know how?" Grissom asked smiling.

"I think so. It's been a long time." Brass answered grinning.

"Ok then. The lab will be here when you get back."

"Thanks Gil. You're a good friend."

Both men got up and walked down the hallway talking and laughing.

"See? You helped him. He could have gone another direction, but you were there for him. You were there for him years later when he almost died. You were there when Ellie came back looking for money. You have been a good friend." The man said.

"Ok, so I helped Brass. He's not helpless. He would have been fine." Grissom said quietly.

"You are a stubborn man. Come with me."

They were standing in the living room at Catherine's house. Lindsey was yelling at the top of her lungs, and Catherine's husband, Eddie was trying to calm her.

"Shh…baby girl. Your Mother will be home soon." he cooed as he rocked the crying baby.

"Hi Eddie. Aw, is she upset? I'll take her." Catherine said as she walked in carrying files.

"Cathy, you really should stay home instead of working. I'll stop drinking." Eddie said.

"Sure, Eddie. Sure. I'll quit when you do." Catherine muttered.

They sat quietly on the sofa, watching the now-sleeping baby. Eddie reached over, kissed Catherine on the forehead and said, "I'm going out for a while. I won't be long."

As he shut the door, Catherine said, "Yeah right. Thank God I have my job."

Catherine picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi Gil. Yeah, he's out again. I know, I know. It is alright for me to submit my application for CSI Level 2 tomorrow? Well, I know you aren't the boss, but still…..hahaha! Thanks Gil. You are a good friend. Yes, yes, I will. See you tomorrow. Bye."

Catherine carried the baby down the hall signing "Soon, soon, we'll get out of here! Soon. Soon."

Grissom looked at the man, "I don't understand. What was that?"

The man said, " Don't you remember, Gil? Catherine was going to go back to dancing to save money for her and her child. She knew her husband was a liar and a drunk. She'd caught him cheating. You don't remember encouraging her to go for a promotion? You gave her the courage to get away from Eddie."

"I did?"

"Yes, you. Now, come with me. We have more to see." The man said.

Grissom found himself in a dark room. There was a whimpering sound coming from down the hall.

"Don't! I can't take anymore! Stop it!" the woman yelled.

Suddenly, a young girl, ran like the wind past him. She opened a door and hid in the closet.

"Sara? Sara! Where are you girl? I'll whip your ass too!" the man's angry voice called.

"NO!" Screamed the woman and she plunged a knife into his chest.

Sara woke with a start, sweat making her curly hair stick to her forehead. Grissom was confused and looked to the strange man. "She was dreaming dumbass." he said in answer to Grissom's unasked question.

Groaning with fright, frustration and sleepiness, Sara's head fell back on the pillow and she closed her eyes only to be jolted to alertness by the phone.

"Sidle. Hi Griss, yes I will. Give me ten minutes."

Sara jumped out of bed and said to no one, "Grissom always makes me feel better." and she went into the bathroom.

"See Gil? She was being held at arms length by you and still, you make her feel better."

Grissom rolled his eyes remembering the night when he called her asking to meet her for a drink. They were still in San Francisco at the conference and he was infatuated with the leggy and brilliant brunette.

"Let's see what happens next." the faceless man said.

"I know what happens next." Grissom said softly.

Sitting in a quiet bar, Grissom stood and grinned as Sara Sidle walked in and looked for him. Their eyes met and he blushed. As Sara reached his table, he pulled the chair out for her and ordered her a beer. Present day Grissom watched the younger Grissom and saw how happy he was and wondered to himself why he took so long to do anything.

"I don't know why it took you so long either, but like I said, dumbass, you are stubborn." the man said. "Let's go…"

Sara, in the car, talking to Natalie, "I lost my father too."

Grissom fought the urge to help Sara get free since he knew he couldn't help anyway.

"Grissom will never love you the way Ernie loved me." Natalie said quietly.

"Oh, so that's what this is about…." Sara said.

"See? That is what I am saying. I shouldn't be here. She should be with someone else. Someone younger and in better shape. Someone who isn't an emotional mute." Grissom yelled at the man.

The man looked at him and said, "Watch more.."

Sara, in the desert, walking and walking. Saying her time tables, talking to herself, talking to Grissom. Walking and walking. She would say "I love you Gil." over and over.

"Gil, she survived for you." the man said. "Your love kept her alive."

In the helicopter, Sara was out cold. Burning with a heat stroke and a badly broken arm, bruised ribs and cuts and bruises, he took her hand and sat quietly, just being there for her. She opened her eyes, saw "Grissom" on the name tag and smiled, knowing she was alive and safe because he was there.

Grissom cried seeing the scene again. "I thought I'd lost her. I knew right then that I had to do right by her. I had planned to ask her to marry me then. My fears kept me from doing it until later."

"At least you did, Gil. And look how happy you both are." the man said.

"We are apart on Christmas Eve." Grissom said sadly.

"Gil Grissom, when are you going to pull your head out of your ass? Warrick would have been lost long ago if it weren't for you. Because of you and your influence, he became and wonderful man, a great CSI and a good father to his son. He died, but it was his time, regardless of how you feel. Nick has matured into a leader. He's become someone to be proud of. You helped him. You helped him stay calm during his kidnapping. You did. Catherine is happy. She is now in love with Vartan and happier than she's ever been. She's raised a lovely daughter and she did it alone. Because of you, she was able to get out of a horrible marriage and live a happy life. Brass is who he is because you stepped in and helped him. Sara has a home. She had never really had one before, and now she does. Sara loves you more than life itself and even though you are sometimes apart, you have never been closer.

So, don't you think it's time to wake up and go to your family?"

"YES!" Grissom yelled and woke himself up. He was rather confused and looked around trying to figure out where he was. Hank jumped onto the bed and licked Grissom's face.

"Thanks Hank." Grissom said laughing.

Showered and with his beard trimmed, Grissom walked out of the apartment and to the waiting cab that took him to the airport. It was a long flight, but an easy one.

Walking into the lab on a late Christmas night, Grissom was greeted by Brass, Nick, Greg, Judy and Ecklie. Sara was nowhere to be found. He went into the locker room and found her on her cell leaving him a voicemail. She'd obviously called their apartment because he had his cell on him.

"Merry Christmas honey." Grissom said as he grinned at her.

"Oh, Gil. Merry Christmas." Sara said, tears running down her face as she got up to get into his arms.

"I have a gift for you, Sara." Grissom said as he kissed her lips.

"I have one for you too, Gil." She answered.

"Oh? What is it?" he asked.

"We are having a baby." Sara said and kissed his lips.

"It truly is a wonderful life." Grissom said, almost to himself as he hugged his family and cried like a baby.

* * *

**A/N~ Isn't Christmas wonderful? Don't you feel all warm and fuzzy? I know I do. Sorry this was short, simple and to the point, but it's IS Christmas and I'm short on time. Do me a big favor and leave a review. I know you know how…it's that little button below. Thanks!**


End file.
